Feeling
by Riren18
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah singkat tentang seorang pemuda yang jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri. Sorry for bad summary but enjoy the story. DLDR.


_Disclaimer_ :

 _Touken Ranbu_ © DMM  & Nitroplus

 _Feeling_ © Riren18

 _Rate: T_

 _Main Character:_ Yamatonokami Yasusada & Kashuu Kiyomitsu

 _Supporting Character:_ Izuminokami Kanesada, Kunihiro Horikawa, Kotetsu Hachisuka, Kotetsu Nagasone

 _Genre : Romance, little humor, and friendship (maybe)_

 _Warning: University AU, typo, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, Humor garing kayang kerupuk, alur kecepatan, and many more. DLDR._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jatuh cinta pastinya pernah dialami oleh setiap orang dan tidak pernah memandang apapun saat jatuh cinta, termasuk _gender_ orang yang disukai. Walau dianggap menyimpang oleh orang-orang berpikiran tertutup tapi mencintai seseorang tidak perlu memandang apapun karena cinta itu sederhana, tidak perlu dibuat sulit atau dipersulit.

Kashuu Kiyomitsu, nama lengkap pemuda yang kini sedang merasakan namanya jatuh cinta. Ya…. Dia jatuh cinta pada sahabat baiknya, Yamatonokami Yasusada. Kiyomitsu dan Yasusada sudah bersahabat sejak keduanya masih kecil. Mereka terus bersama dan bersahabat hingga keduanya kuliah. Walau berbeda jurusan keduanya tetap meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu, walau kadang berkumpul juga dengan teman-teman mereka yang lain seperti Hachisuka, Nagasone, Horikawa, dan Kanesada.

Pemuda pemilik sepasan manik sewarna batu _ruby_ itu kini bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Di satu sisi dia tidak ingin persahabatannya dengan Yasusada rusak gara-gara perasaannya tersebut dan dia takut kalau Yasusada akan menjauhinnya. Tapi, di sisi lain dia tidak bisa memendam perasaan itu selamanya. Dilema pun memenuhi pikiran dan hati seorang Kashuu Kiyomitsu.

Pada akhirnya dia mencoba berkonsultasi dengan teman-temannya demi mencari jalan keluar yang tepat untuk masalahnya ini. Dia mencoba berkonsultasi dengan teman-teman sekelasnya, Hachisuka, Nagasone, Horikawa, dan Kanesada. Kelima pemuda itu duduk di kafetaria kampus sambil menikmati minuman yang telah mereka pesan sebelumnya.

"Jadi…... kau mau cerita soal apa, Kiyomitsu ? "

"Hmm…. aku bingung mau mulai cerita dari mana, Kane."

"Cerita dari awal saja kalau kau bingung. Kita semua akan mendengarkannya hingga akhir."

"Aku setuju dengan perkataan, Kane _san_. Hachisuka dan Nagasone pasti setuju juga kan ? "

Hachisuka dan Nagasone pun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan perkataan Horikawa.

"Baiklah. Sekalian aku ingin minta pendapat dari kalian nanti."

"Ok."

"Belakangan aku merasa aneh saat bersama seseorang dan perasaan aneh itu kian bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu. Hingga pada akhirnya aku menyadari jika aku suka… hmm…. mungkin lebih tepatnya aku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku jatuh cinta padanya bukan karena tampilan fisiknya tapi karena dia baik dan sangat mengerti diriku. Tapi, sayangnya perasaanku ini mungkin hanya jadi perasaan yang terpendam karena aku takut akan reaksinya padaku nanti."

"Hal apa yang kau takutkan, Kashuu ? "

"Banyak hal dan salah satunya adalah hubungan kami sebelumnya, Hachisuka."

"Hubungan kalian sebelumnya ? Hmm…. Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta pada sahabatmu sendiri ? "

Kiyomitsu hanya tertunduk dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Horikawa. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu kadang-kadang suka bisa membaca pemikiran orang lain, termasuk sang kekasih, Izuminokami Kanesada. Tak lama Kanesada pun menyambung ucapan sang kekasih dengan pertanyaan yang tak kalah menohok hati seorang Kashuu Kiyomitsu.

"Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta pada Yasusada…."

Kiyomitsu makin menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak berani menatap Kanesada yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Tapi, tak lama terdengar sebuah jawaban dari Kiyomitsu dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Ku ra…. rasa begitu. Apa kalian merasa jijik padaku setelah mengetahui hal ini ? "

Sebuah lengan merangkul Kiyomitsu dengan erat dan sebuah tangan memberikan tepukan pelan di puncak kepalanya. Kanesada dan Nagasone yang melakukan hal itu. Hachisuka dan Horikawa hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari Kiyomitsu barusan.

"Mana mungkin kami memandang jijik pada sahabat kami yang sedang jatuh cinta ? "

"Kau ini terkadang suka menggemaskan, Kashuu."

Seketika Kiyomitsu merasa senang dan sedikit kesal karena perkataan teman-temannya. Walau kadang suka menyebalkan tapi mereka berempat selalu ada untuk Kiyomitsu dan juga Yasusada saat senang maupun susah.

"Kiyomitsu, boleh aku memberi saran padamu ? "

"Tentu saja boleh, Horikawa. Aku akan mendengarkannya dengan baik."

"Kalau boleh menyarankan lebih kau mengungkapkan apa yang kau rasakan pada Yasusada karena menurutku lebih baik keluarkan saja apa yang ada di dalam hati daripada harus di pendam lalu menyesal di kemudian hari. Kalau aku jadi kau pastinya aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku pada orang yang ku sukai dan aku menerima dengan lapang dada apabila dia menolakku. Seandainya Yasusada menolakmu, aku yakin dia akan tetap mau bersahabat denganmu karena aku tahu dia orang baik dan menurutku kau sangat berharga untuknya."

"Aku setuju dengan perkataan Kunihiro. Jadilah pemberani untuk perasaanmu dan jika kau butuh tempat untuk bercerita lagi, aku dan yang lain siap untuk mendengarkannya. Ingat, kau tidak sendirian, Kashuu."

Saran dari Horikawa dan perkataan dari Hachisuka membuat Kiyomitsu terharu sekaligus merasa beruntung karena memiliki teman seperti mereka berempat. Pada akhirnya Kiyomitsu pun menemukan jalan keluar atas masalahnya ini.

"Aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Yasusada tapi aku butuh bantuan dari kalian. Maukah kalian membantuku ? "

"Tentu saja mau asal kalau sudah jadian traktir kita-kita, ya."

"Dasar kakak tidak tahu malu ! "

"Kejamnya, Hachisuka. Hueeee T^T "

"Hachisuka sopan sedikitlah sama kakakmu. Kasihan dia di katain olehmu terus."

"Tidak peduli dan kau tidak perlu membela dia, dasar bintang kampus alay."

"Kau ngajak berantem, hah ? "

"Hachisuka _san_ , Kane _san_ , sudah-sudah. Jangan berkelahi di sini."

Pada akhirnya semua berakhir dengan tenang dan malah kelima pemuda itu kembali berbincang-bincang soal berbagai macam hal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, rencana membantu Kiyomitsu untuk mengungkapkan perasannya pada Yasusada pun di mulai. Rencana pertama di lakukan oleh Kanesada dan rencananya yaitu dengan modus mengajak Yasusada untuk nonton film di bioskop bersama-sama. Dengan yakin Kanesada melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pemuda ber- _pony tail_ itu dan dia pun menepuk bahu Yasusada seperti biasa.

"Yo Yasusada~! "

" _Kami sama_ ! Kau ini mengagetkanku saja, Kane _san_."

"Maaf… maaf. Hari jum'at ini setelah selesai kuliah kau ada waktu tidak ? "

"Hmm…. sepertinya ada. Memangnya kenapa ? "

"Aku ingin mengajakmu nonton. Kau mau tidak ? "

"Hah ? kenapa mengajakku ? bukannya kau sudah dengan Horikawa ? "

"Eh maksudku menonton bersama-sama dengan yang lain."

"Bersama dengan yang lain, ya ?. Tapi, maaf aku sedang tidak mood untuk nonton. Kau pergi saja dengan yang lainnya tanpaku."

"Kau yakin ? "

"Tentu saja."

"Dasar tidak asyik kau, Yasusada. Aku mau kembali ke kelasku dulu. _Jaa_! "

Seketika Yasusada merasa agak bingung dengan kelakuan temannya yang satu itu dan dia hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala saja.

Rencana Izuminokami Kanesada gagal total !

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lusa harinya, rencana membantu Kiyomitsu untuk mengungkapkan perasannya pada Yasusada pun kembali di mulai. Rencana kedua di lakukan oleh Nagasone dan rencananya yaitu dengan modus mengajak Yasusada untuk makan bersama-sama di restoran dekat kampus setelah selesai kuliah. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti Nagasone melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pemuda bermanik biru itu dan dia pun memanggil Yasusada seperti biasa.

"Yamatonokami ! "

"Ada apa Nagasone _san_ ? "

"Kau selesai kuliah hari ini jam berapa ? "

"Kalau tidak salah selesainya jam 4 sore. Kenapa ? "

"Kebetulan waktu pulangnya samaan denganku dan aku berniatmu mengajak makan-makan di restoran yang dekat kampus itu. Kau mau ikut tidak ? "

"Tidak bersama dengan yang lainnya ? "

"Te… tentu saja bersama mereka juga."

"Sebenarnya aku mau tapi sayang aku sudah ada janji dengan teman sekelasku untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Maaf aku tidak bisa ikut dan mungkin lain kali aku bisa ikut. Sampaikan salamku pada yang lain, ya."

"Baiklah. Nanti akan ku sampaikan. Aku harus kembali ke kelas karena baru ingat ada catatan yang belum ku bereskan. _Jaa_ ! "

Rencana Kotetsu Nagasone bernasib sama dengan rencana Kanesada yaitu gagal total !

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esok harinya, rencana membantu Kiyomitsu untuk mengungkapkan perasannya pada Yasusada pun kembali berlanjut. Rencana ketiga di lakukan oleh Horikawa dan rencananya yaitu dengan modus mengajak Yasusada untuk menemaninya ke mall dengan alasan ingin membeli kado untuk Kanesada . Dengan mantap Horikawa melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pemuda bermarga Yamatonokami itu dan menepuk bahu pemuda itu, bermaksud mengejutkannya sedikit.

"DOR ! "

"Huaaaa!"

"Hahahaha~~ "

"Horikawa ! kau ini membuatku kaget tahu ! "

"Maaf….maaf. _Ne,_ Yasusada besok setelah selesai kuliah kau ada acara tidak ? "

"Memangnya kenapa ? "

"Aku ingin membeli kado untuk Kane _san_. Tapi, aku bingung menentukan kado apa yang ingin berikan pada Kane _san_ dan aku harap kau mau membantuku, Yasusada."

"Besok, ya ? Sepertinya aku…."

"Yasusada besok jangan lupa datang rapat klub sehabis kuliah. Jangan sampai tidak datang karena ketua mau membicarakan sesuatu yang penting."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas infonya, Shisio."

Seketika Horikawa merasa lemas dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi setelah mendengar percakapan barusan.

"Maaf ya Horikawa sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke mall. Mungkin yang lain bisa mengantarmu ke sana. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa, Yasusada. Aku ingin kembali ke kelas dulu, soalnya tadi aku di line oleh Kane _san_ untuk segera kembali ke kelas. _Jaa_ ! "

Rencana Horikawa pun bernasib sama dengan rencana sang kekasih dan Nagasona. Ya… rencananya ikutan gagal total !

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hachisuka menjadi harapan terakhir bagi Kiyomitsu dan juga lainnya. Keesokan harinya setelah selesai kuliah, rencana membantu Kiyomitsu untuk mengungkapkan perasannya pada Yasusada pun kembali berlanjut. Rencana terakhir di lakukan oleh putra kedua keluarga Kotetsu, Hachisuka dan rencananya yaitu dengan modus mengajak Yasusada untuk pergi ke taman bermain bersama dengan yang lain. Dengan langkah yang anggun seperti biasanya Hachisuka melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas Yasusada yang kebetulan berhadapan dengan kelasnya. Setelah menemukan sosok Yasusada, Hachisuka langsung menghampirinya.

"Yamatonokami…."

"Ya ? ada apa Hachisuka? "

"Sabtu ini kau ada acara tidak ? "

"Sepertinya tidak. Memangnya kenapa ? "

"Kebetulan sekali, aku dan yang lainnya berencana ingin pergi ke taman bermain. Apa kau mau ikut dengan kami ? "

"Taman bermain yang mana ? "

"Yang ada di pusat kota itu. Aku yakin kau pasti tahu."

"Tapi, kalau tidak salah harga tiket masuknya lumayan mahal, ya ? "

"Soal tiket kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku sudah memesan enam tiket untuk masuk ke sana."

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu Hachisuka."

"Aku tidak merasa di repotkan. Tiket itu kebetulan hadiah dari pamanku yang berkunjung ke rumah minggu lalu. Ku harap kau bisa ikut supaya lebih seru."

"Jika kau berkata seperti itu maka aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Untuk tempat bertemunya di mana dan jam berapa ? "

"Kita semua bertemu di stasiun dekat kampus saja dan waktu kumpulnya jam 9 sudah di sana. Jangan sampai terlambat."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih karena telah mengajakku, Hachisuka."

"Sama-sama. Oh, ya, ini tiket masuknya dan maaf aku harus segera pulang karena sudah janji pada adikku untuk mengajarkannya fisika. Aku duluan dan sampai bertemu hari sabtu nanti. _Jaa_! "

Puja kerang ajaib ! entah pakai ilmu apa Hachisuka bisa membuat Yasusada menerima ajakannya tanpa ada penolakan sedikit pun *di tebas Hachisuka*. Ok kembali ke cerita, ya….pada akhirnya rencana untuk membantu Kashuu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Yasusada berhasil berkat bantuan mak comblang Hachisuka dan rencana Kotetsu Hachisuka pun sukses besar !

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari yang di nantikan pun tiba dan Yasusada telah sampai di stasiun dekat kampusnya tepat 10 menit sebelum waktu yang telah di janjikan oleh Hachisuka. Dengan _hoodie jacket_ berwarna _dark blue_ yang di padu dengan kaus hitam dengan aksen garis putih serta celana jeans berwarna hitam dan sepasang _sneakers_ berwarna putih membuat tampilan Yasusada tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Rambutnya tetap di _pony tail_ seperti biasa. Simpel tapi terlihat keren.

Tak lama dia menyadari keberadaan seseorang di sana dan ternyata seseorang itu adalah…..

"Kiyomitsu ? "

Berbeda dengan Yasusada, Kiyomitsu memakai cardigan hitam yang di padu kaus putih polos serta celana semi jeans berwarna _medium grey_ dan sepasang _ankle boots_ berwarna hitam tanpa hak. Tak lupa sebuah syal merah yang melingkar di leher Kiyomitsu. Tampak begitu keren sekaligus manis.

"Yasusada cepat juga kau datangnya."

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak ingin mendengar ceramahan Hachisuka jika aku datang terlambat."

"Hahahaha….. dasar kau ini. Duduk saja dulu sambil menunggu yang lain datang."

"Baiklah."

Yasusada pun duduk di sebelah Kiyomitsu dan tentu saja berdampak buruk bagi jantung Kiyomitsu yang kini mulai berdetak tak karuan. Keheningan melanda keduanya hingga suara _ringtone_ telepon Yasusada memecahkan keheningan di antara keduanya.

 _"Kau sudah di mana Hachisuka ?. Aku sudah di stasiun bersama Kiyomitsu."_

 _"Maaf sebelumnya Yasusada, aku dan Nagasone mendadak di ajak pergi oleh ayah ke pesta koleganya. Maaf apabila memberitahunya mendadak. Kau pergi saja dengan Kiyomitsu dan yang lainnya ya. Maaf aku harus buru-buru."_

 _"Tapi…"_

 **TUT… TUT…. TUT….TUT….**

Sambungan terputus secara sepihak dan seketika raut wajah Yasusada pun berubah masam. Kiyomitsu yang menyadarinya mencoba bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa ? kenap wajahmu jadi masam begitu ? "

"Hachisuka tadi mengabarkanku jika dia dan Nagasone tidak bisa datang karena ayah mereka mengajak keduanya untuk datang ke pesta kolega ayahnya. Dia bilang kita di suruh pergi saja sama yang lain."

"Begitu, ya."

Sebuah senyum tipis terbit di wajah pemuda yang memiliki rambut unik itu. Ya….. rencana Hachisuka dan yang lainnya telah di mulai. Tak lama sebuah dering telepon kembali berbunyi, kini berasal dari _handphone_ milik Kiyomitsu. Kiyomitsu langsung mengangkat teleponnya dan berjalan menjauhi tempat duduknya demi mencari sinyal. Hanya sekitar 2 menit, Kiyomitsu pun kembali dengan ekspresi wajah yang sama dengan Yasusada.

"Kenapa ekspresi wajahmu begitu, Kiyomitsu ? "

"Tadi Kanesada menelepon dan memberitahukanku kalau dia dan Horikawa tidak bisa datang karena orang tua Horikawa mengajak keduanya untuk makan siang bersama."

"Jadi….tinggal kita berdua saja yang pergi ke sana ? "

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Hah…..dasar mereka itu kadang suka memberitahunya mendadak. Awas saja kalau ketemu nanti tapi daripada sayang tiketnya lebih baik kita ke sana."

"Ayo, kita ke sana ! "

Tak lama kereta yang mengantarkan mereka berdua menuju stasiun yang dekat dengan taman bermain pun datang. Karena bertepatan dengan _weekend_ tentu saja kereta cukup penuh dengan orang-orang yang ingin pergi liburan bersama keluarga, teman, atau orang yang di sayangi. Saking penuhnya hingga ada yang berdesakkan. Yasusada dan Kiyomitsu menaikki gerbong yang tidak terlalu padat tapi masih cukup ramai. Yasuusada pun memilih berdiri bersandar pada pintu kereta sementara Kiyomitsu berada di depannya. Tak lama kereta kembali berjalan dan melalui beberapa stasiun. Keadaan kereta semakin ramai dan padat dan alhasil membuat Kiyomitsu beberapa kali terdorong saat ada penumpang lain yang masuk. Rasa sesak tentu saja di rasakan oleh Kiyomitsu karena keadaan kereta yang semakin padat bahkan untuk bergerak sedikit saja agak sulit. Yasusada yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung menukar tempatnya dengan Kiyomitsu dan tentu saja dengan susah payah karena ruang untuk bergerak sangat terbatas.

"Merasa lebih baik, Kiyomitsu ? "

"Ya. Tapi, apa kau tidak apa-apa, Yasusada ? "

"Tidak apa-apa, Kiyomitsu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan sahabatku yang manis ini terdorong dan terhimpit oleh orang lain."

Seketika wajah Kiyomitsu langsung memerah setelah mendengar perkataan Yasusada barusan walau ada sedikit rasa sakit saat Yasusada mengatakan Kiyomitsu hanyalah sahabat. Tapi pada kenyataannya Kiyomitsu dan Yasusada masih berstatus sahabat, tidak lebih dari itu.

Saat kereta berhenti di stasiun berikutnya, tentunya jumlah penumpang akan terus bertambah dan otomatis keadaan dalam kereta akan bertambah padat. Jarak antara Yasusada dan Kiyomitsu pun sudah tidak tersisa dan membuat tubuh keduanya saling bertemu. Tentu saja keduanya dapat merasakan detak jantung satu sama lain. Tentu saja keadaan tersebut membuat jantung Kiyomitsu langsung berdetak tidak karuan begitupula dengan Yasusada, walau tidak seperti Kiyomitsu.

"Kiyomitsu…."

"Y.. ya ? "

"Jantungmu berdetak tidak karuan. Aneh tapi entah kenapa malah membuatku merasa tenang."

"Yasusada _no baka_ ! "

"Hahaha… jangan marah begitu, Kiyomitsu. Aku hanya bercanda saja. Oh, ya, apa kau merasa sesak, Kiyomitsu ? "

"Ti…. Tidak terlalu. Kau sendiri bagaimana ? "

"Sama sepertimu. Semoga saat kita turun nanti keretanya sudah lebih kosong."

"Y.. ya semoga saja lebih kosong."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah 20 menit berjuang di dalam kereta yang padat dan berjalan kaki sebentar dari stasiun, akhirnya Yasusada dan Kiyomitsu pun sampai di tempat tujuan. Setelah menunjukkan karcis masuk ke petugas, keduanya langsung masuk ke dalam taman bermain tersebut. Banyak sekali wahana yang ingin keduanya coba. Bahkan membuat keduanya bingung ingin naik yang mana terlebih dahulu.

"Kiyomitsu, kau ingin naik wahana apa dulu ? "

"Hmm…. aku bingung, Yasusada. Kau sendiri ingin naik wahana apa dulu ? "

"Sepertinya aku ingin naik wahana yang membuat kita merasa bersemangat."

"Mau coba _jet coaster_? "

"Baiklah. Ayo, kita segera ke sana sebelum antriannya semakin panjang."

Tanpa sadar Yasusada menarik tangan Kiyomitsu dan tentu saja Kiyomitsu merasa sangat senang dengan hal itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mencoba wahana _jet coaster_ , keduanya pun kembali menaikki wahana yang menantang adrenalin. Mulai dari wahana yang membuat pandangan berputar-putar hingga yang sampai yang membuat terasa di hempas dari ketinggian. Keduanya tidak berhenti bermain sampai akhirnya perut keduanya protes, meminta untuk di isi oleh makanan. Yasusada dan Kiyomitsu pun memilih makan siang di sebuah kafe kecil yang berada tak jauh dari wahana terakhir yang mereka naikki. Keduanya memesan mini _bento_ dan air putih dingin sebagai minumnya.

Pada awalnya Yasusada dan Kiyomitsu makan dengan hikmat sampai ada suatu hal yang menginterupsi kehikmatan waktu makan Kiyomitsu. Ya…. tiba-tiba Yasusada menyentuh pipi kiri Kiyomitsu dan hal tersebut sukses membuat Kiyomitsu merona.

"Ya….. Yasusada….."

"Maaf membuatmu terkejut dan mengganggu waktu makanmu. Aku hanya ingin mengambil sebutir nasi yang menempel di pipimu. Terkadang kebiasaan makanmu saat kecil dulu tidak pernah berubah."

"Be… begitu, ya. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Yasusada. Terima kasih. Tolong jangan ungkit-ungkit kebiasaan kecilku dulu, _baka_ ! "

"Sama-sama, Kiyomitsu. _Wakatta_ ….. _wakatta_ …. Kiyomitsu _hime sama_."

Kiyomitsu rasanya ingin memberi sebuah pukulan pada Yasusada tapi tidak jadi karena tiba-tiba Yasusada memakan sebutir nasi yang tadinya menempel di pipi Kiyomitsu dan hal tersebut sukses membuat wajah Kiyomitsu pun kembali merona.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah makan siang, keduanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk mencoba wahana yang belum di naikki. Keduanya pun terus bermain hingga menjelang sore. Setelah puas bermain, Kiyomitsu dan Yasusada pun memilih mampir ke pantai yang berada dekat taman bermain terlebih dahulu yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh.

Sambil menikmati pemandangan sunset yang indah dan semilir angin yang berhembus, keduanya duduk bersebelahan di atas pasir.

"Yasusada, bolehkah aku bertanya tentang sesuatu ? "

"Boleh saja. Mau bertanya tentang apa, Kiyomitsu ? "

"Kalau misalnya ada seseorang menyukaimu dan mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu, jawaban apa yang akan kau berikan padanya ? "

"Hmmm… soal itu aku tidak tahu, Kiyomitsu. Memangnya kenapa ? "

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa.."

"Tumben sekali kau bertanya tentang hal itu, Kiyomitsu."

"Ne… Yasusada…. Jika aku berkata, 'aku menyukaimu'. Apa kau akan percaya dengan perkataanku ? "

Seketika hening menyelimuti keduanya. Tentu saja Yasusada terkejut dan Kiyomitsu menatap Yassada dengan tatapan yang serius, menanti jawaban. Tak lupa kedua pipi Kiyomitsu yang mulai memerah.

"Kau sedang bercanda ya, Kiyomitsu ? "

"Apa ekspresi wajah dan tatapan mataku terlihat seperti bercanda, Yasusada ? "

Saat melihat ekspresi wajah dan tatapan Kiyomitsu, pertanyaan Yasusada langsung terjawab dan tentu saja membuat Yasusuada merasa terkejut sekaligus bingung ingin menjawab apa. Bagi Yasusada, Kiyomitsu sudah seperti saudara sekaligus sahabat untuknya walau terkadang terasa berbeda saat bersama Kiyomitsu. Terkadang saat berada di dekat Kiyomitsu, semuanya terasa seperti _jet coaster_ yang tentu saja membuat jantung berdetak tidak karuan dan terkadang terselip sebuah kebahagiaan saat bersama pemuda pemilik manik sewarna batu _ruby_ itu.

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku sudah menyukaimu dari lama dan sebenarnya aku berniat ingin menyimpan perasaan ini supaya aku bisa terus bersahabat denganmu. Aku takut kau akan menjauhiku dan memandang jijik padaku. Tapi, teman-teman yang lain mendukung dan memberiku semangat untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Mungkin bagimu ini terasa mengejutkan tapi kau tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaanku tadi karena aku tidak ingin memaksamu. Anggap saja pertanyaanku tadi hanya angin lalu. Maaf membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman tapi aku masih boleh kan berada di sampingmu, Yasusada ? "

Tanpa di duga Yasusada tiba-tiba memeluk Kiyomitsu dengan erat. Keduanya pun terdiam sambil berpelukan bertepatan dengan tenggelamnya sang surya di ufuk barat. Tentu saja Kiyomitsu sangat terkejut dan detak jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan.

"Kau terkadang suka membuatku terkejut, Kiyomitsu. Tapi, aku tidak pernah menduga kalau kau suka padaku. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana dan tidak tahu juga harus menjawab apa. Kau tidak akan pernah menjauhi atau memandang jijik padamu, Kiyomitsu. Kau boleh berada di sampingku untuk selamanya sebagai orang yang paling ku cintai dan mana mungkin aku menghiraukan pertanyaanmu tadi."

Seketika air mata Kiyomitsu mengalir dari kedua matanya. Air mata bahagia karena Yasusada membalas perasaannya dan Kiyomitsu langsung membalas pelukan Yasusada tak kalah erat.

"Terima kasih, Yasusada."

"Sama-sama. Jangan menangis, Kiyomitsu. Kalau kau menangis, wajahmu jadi jelek tahu."

"A…aku tidak menangis dan enak saja mengatai aku jelek. Kalau aku jelek kenapa kau mau menerimaku ? "

"Karena kau manis dan menggemaskan serta satu-satunya yang ada di dunia ini."

"Cih… dasar tukang gombal."

"Tapi kau suka kan sama tukang gombal ini ? "

Kiyomitsu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yasusada barusan dan malah memberi sebuah pukulan pelan pada dada Yasusada.

" _Ne_ , Kiyomitsu, bisa kau pejamkan matamu sebentar ? "

"Untuk apa ? "

"Rahasia. Pokoknya kau pejamkan matamu dulu dan jangan mengintip."

"Baiklah."

Kiyomitsu pun menutup matanya dan secara perlahan tapi pasti Yasusada mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kiyomitsu. Tak butuh waktu lama akhirnya dua pasang bilah daging kenyal saling bertemu. Ya…. Yasusada mencium Kiyomitsu di bawah langit berbintang yang di temani suara lembut deburan ombak lautan.

Pada akhirnya perasaan Kiyomitsu terbalaskan dan kisah baru dengan Yasusada pun di mulai. Kiyomitsu sangat berterima kasih kepada teman-temannya yang telah membantunya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Yasusada dan tentu saja Kiyomitsu akan mentraktir mereka semua sebagai tanda terima kasih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

FIN

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Setelah itu Yasusada dan Kiyomitsu foto bersama dan mengepostnya ke akun instagram milik Yasusada. Tak lama berselang Kanesada mengirim email pada Yasusada untuk segera membuka grup line yan berisikan mereka berenam (Yasusada, Kiyomitsu, Kanesada, Horikawa, Hachisuka, dan Nagasone) dan Yasusada langsung membuka grup linenya. Tanpa di duga Kanesada memulai _video call_ di grup Shinsengumi.

 _"Cie~~~. yang baru jadian mesra banget~! "(Kanesada)_

 _"Boleh kali minta traktirannya~!" (Nagasone)_

 _"Wah~! Selamat ya Kiyomitsu dan Yasusada~! Aku harap hubungan kalian selalu bahagia dan langgeng seperti aku dan Kane san ! "(Horikawa)_

 _"Selamat ya Kashuu dan Yamatonokami. Semoga selalu berbahagia." (Hachisuka)_

 _"Arigatou minna atas segala doa dan bantuannya~! Tanpa kalian aku tidak akan bisa seperti sekarang. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak~! " (Kiyomitsu)_

 _"Jangan bilang kalian berbohong ya kalau hari ini tidak bisa ikut ?" (Yasusada)_

 _"Yup benar sekali tebakanmu, Yasusada. Kalau kami ikut kalian pasti kalian gak bakal kayak sekarang." (Kanesada)_

 _"Duh si bintang kampus mulutnya kadang suka kayak ember, ya. Kan sudah sepakat untuk gak kasih tahu Yasusada eh malah di kasih tahu. Awas saja kalau ketemu nanti ! "(Hachisuka)_

 _"Horikawa tolong aku. Hachisuka serem ih ! " (Kanesada)_

 _"Maaf Kane san aku tidak bisa membantumu karena siapa suruh melanggar apa yang telah di sepakati." (Horikawa)_

 _"Hueeeee T^T kamu kok jahat sama aku, Horikawa ! "(Kanesada)_

 _"Please jangan nyepam wajah jelek di sini ! "(Hachisuka)_

 _"Nagasone bantuin kenapa ? Kau kan kakaknya Hachisuka, tolong bilangin kalau punya mulut di rem dong bicaranya ! "(Kanesada)_

 _"Maaf Kanesada aku tidak bisa membantu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf ! "(Nagasone)_

 _"Sial ! kenapa gak ada yang belain ? Diriku terbully di sini T^T " (Kanesada)_

 _"Dih siapa juga yang mau bully bintang kampus alay kayak dirimu. Sebaiknya kita hiraukan saja dia dan sepertinya aku harus off karena aku di panggil oleh ayah. Oi ! baka aniki kau juga ikut di panggil ! Sekali lagi selamat ya untuk kalian berdua~! "(Hachisuka)_

 _"Ok. Aku segera ke sana." (Nagasone)_

 _"Aku juga mau off dulu soalnya aku di panggil ibu. Sekali lagi selamat ya untuk kalian berdua~! "(Horikawa)_

 _"Dasar kalian semua kejam padaku T^T Yaudah aku juga ikutan off. Sekali lagi selamat ya untuk kalian berdua dan di tunggu traktirannya. Jaa ! "(Kanesada)_

Video call grup berakhir. Kiyomitsu dan Yasusada hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan teman-teman mereka yang terkadang suka sengklek dan gak jelas tapi aslinya mereka yang teman yang pengertian dan selalu ada di saat apapun.

Dan cerita ini pun berakhir dengan tidak jelas XD

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Author Note :**_

 _ **Konnichiwa minna san ^_^**_

 _ **Perkenalkan nama saya Riren dan saya author newbie di fandom Touken Ranbu ^^ Yoroshiku ne senpai tachi dan aruji sama tachi ^^**_

 _ **Huaaaah pada akhirnya Riren kesampean juga nulis ff dengan pair Yasusada dengan Kiyomitsu setelah sekian lama dan berputar-putar dengan konsep cerita yang di buat akhirnya ff ini tercipta juga hahaha XD *jadi curhat***_

 _ **Riren berharap semoga ff ini bisa menghibur para aruji sama tachi di kalan senggang, terutama para penggemar pair YasuKiyo XD**_

 _ **Riren mohon maaf apabila masih banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan dalam ff Riren ini, baik dari segi penulisan atau jalan ceritanya. Riren harap para senpai tachi dan aruji sama tachi mau memberi masukan, saran, kritikan, atau lainnya kepada Riren supaya Riren bisa menulis lebih baik lagi.**_

 _ **Mungkin hanya itu yang ingin Riren sampaikan ^^**_

 _ **See you in the other story….**_

 _ **RIREN**_

.


End file.
